SWAF
Fully automated - simple point and shoot. No power settings required. Overview Low energy full-spectrum waves are sent to and then reflected back from the target. This feedback information is used to control both the wavelength and level of the stun waves sent to the target. This engery level used for the stun wave is based on the individual target and is adjusted based on the instantaneous condition of that target. The feedback also prevents accidentally stunning an officer by sensing the sub-skin ID each officer has. Detailed technical description Full spectrum, low energy waves from sub-sonic to above gamma-ray wavelengths are sent toward the target as soon as the officers finger is inside the trigger housing. While most of these wavelengths are either aborbed, pass through or reflected in a non-perpendicular direction, many of these are wavelengths are reflected back to the sensors in the SWAF. This reflected information along with those known to not be reflected are used to determine detailed information on the target including: distance, thickness and type of mater that make up the target, shielding, general health if a living target and explosive materails in the path to the target. The wavelength and energy levels required to stun the target are then adjusted by the SWAF in the event the office decides to stun the target. Advantages over present stun weapons *No accidental deaths caused by the use of this weapon, unlike traditional stun weapons. While the general population is told there are no deaths caused by traditional stun weapons, they do in fact cause death or serious injury on occasion. *No time wasted changing power settings. The SWAF can take out 5 to 8 targets in the time it normally takes to make the power adjustment on a traditional stun weapon. This saves lifes. *Extremely energy efficent resulting in more shots on a charge. *Powerful take down: Puts only the required power to the target, no mater what that target is. Disadvantages *Extremely expensive limiting deployment. *Weapon can never be reprogrammed which means a SWAF can never be reused by another officer. *Protection from use by criminals: Each weapon is keyed to a given police officer. In addtion, it requires the presence of life in that officer to fire which prevents the use of the SWAF by holding it in a dead officer's hand. Any attempt to reprogram results in the internal circuitry self-destruction. The SWAF can not be transfered to a new officer. Targets Works equally well against living targets as well as machinery. Has the ability to disable small transports. Examples of use #An injured criminal is behind an energy shield and a metal wall firing at officers. The SWAF would then determine which frequencies of energy could pass through the energy shield and then though the metal wall and be able to disable the criminal providing enough power to render him unconscious factoring his weakened condition. This might be a combination of gamma waves causing short-term nerve damage resulting in unconsciousness. #A robot is firing on an officer. The officer then uses this same weapon from example #1 without making any changes and shots the robot. The SWAF passes energy through the ammor plating and overloads the circuitry with high level x-rays, clearing all memory but not damaging the processor. #A mob of 50 is moving against a single officer. This mob has robots, injured hostages and crimanals with full ammor. Pointing the SWAF and sweaping it accross the mob results in continous analysis and adjustment with the result that each target receives the correct wavelength and energy level to take every target out without killed anyone or permamently damaging any hardware. With a traditional stun weapon there are two choices: Turn the energy level high and risk killing the hostages or turn the engery level low and do not take out the ammored criminals or robots. #A criminal is holding an officer hostage. Shooting the SWAF at the officer and criminal while moving it back and forth will result in only the criminal being stunned. # An officer gets angry at a criminal and continues to fire even after they are unconscious. A traditional stun weapon will shortly cause either death or permament damage. The SWAF will sense the criminal's weakening condition and back the energy down, preventing death.